


Sakura Can't Move, There's A Kanata In Her Lap

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: (the other N girls are mentioned by the way), F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lap pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: As the title says, Sakura finds herself stuck with a certain sleepy idol in her lap.
Relationships: Kurobane Sakura/Konoe Kanata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sakura Can't Move, There's A Kanata In Her Lap

Sakura sat still, as ever she did, on a couch. Christina’s couch, to be more specific. A party raged on in the background, but she paid it no mind. The Shinonome Academy girls had invited the Shion Girls Academy idol club to plan their joint live, but it had quickly devolved into a social event. Some were in Christina’s kitchen making more food, which smelled like biscuits of some kind. Some were outside talking, which may well have been planning for all Sakura knew. Some were in front of her in the living room, playing a board game.   
  
She heard the sounds of trays from the kitchen, and she closed her eyes again. She wasn’t even participating, but this gathering was getting to be too much. She’d been losing focus on herself since before Sakuya and herself had even set foot in the house it was being held in, not that that was unusual for her. She tried to remain vaguely aware of her surroundings in case she needed it, but if spending energy wasn’t required of her she saw no reason to do it. Thus, she sat still.   
  
“Excuse me, Sakura-chan?”   
  
Opening her eyes, Sakura looked to the source of the voice. Her guess was that it was Kanata, but her sight confirmed the fact. She tilted her head inquisitively.   
  
“‘S it alright if Kanata-chan uses you for a lap pillow for a bit? Biccie prep made her suuuuper tired, and she just needs one little rest~”   
  
Seeing no harm in it, Sakura nodded her consent. Kanata immediately snuggled onto her thighs, making herself comfortable enough to fall asleep almost instantly.   
  
Some time was lost, but Sakura snapped back briefly when Sayuri won the board game. She had been playing it with Akira, Yuka, Mizuki, and Kasane. Kasane was agonising over bad rolls that had apparently landed her in too much debt, but the others were congratulating the victor eagerly.   
  
She faded out again, comforted by the soft breathing of the being on her lap.   
  
The next time she snapped back was when Haruka came to the living room to offer the fresh biscuits to everyone there.   
  
“Awww, looks like onee-chan’s taken a shine to you! Can’t help but pat her when she’s like that, huh?” Haruka whispered, not that volume seemed to matter to the slumbering older sibling.   
  
It was then that Sakura noticed that her hand had drifted to stroke her senpai’s hair. So that’s why she felt so soothed…   
  
“You kinda look like one of those supervillains with cats in their lap right now, Sakura-chan! It’s pretty cute!”   
  
Supervillains were cute now? Odd, but alright.   
  
“Oh! That’s right. Did you want a biccie? They’ve got chocolate lollies in them! Nut-free, if that matters to you.”   
  
Sakura shook her head gently, indicating a ‘no’. She didn’t want to get crumbs on Kanata, and she didn’t seem to be very hungry at that moment anyway.   
  
“You don’t want one? Alright! I’ll leave you to it then.” Haruka smiled.   
  
She left, and the two were alone. Sakura experimentally pat Kanata’s hair, feeling how soft yet messy it was. She heard a soft purr-like noise from the sleeping girl and kept going, gently so as not to disturb her. The movements of breathing were relaxing, and Sakura matched hers with those she felt on her thighs.   
  
Fading out again…   
  
“Sakura~? What are you two doing? You haven’t moved for hours.”   
“Apologies, nee-san, but I cannot get up. Kanata fell asleep on me.” Sakura replied, almost silently.   
“You can’t wake her up?”   
“I cannot.”   
“It’s time to go home, though.”   
“It can’t be helped.”   
  
It seemed they were at an impasse.   
  
“Oh, onee-chan’s still there! Sorry about that, it’s kinda tricky to wake her up sometimes.”   
“It’s alright.”   
“I’ll take her off your hands now, ‘kay?”   
  
Sakura didn’t want that. Her gaze turned downwards. She was napping so peacefully… how could they bear to wake her? Still, she couldn’t exactly refuse. She nodded.   
  
Haruka lightly shook her sister awake. Said sister sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked to her pillow.   
  
“Ah, Sakura-chan~! Thanks for that, I really needed it~”   
“Don’t worry about it.” she mumbled.   
  
“It was… nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an interaction I had on tumblr! I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff!


End file.
